wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Madonna Busowiska/I
Od kiedy ksiądz starosolski powiedział Naście, aby tak ciągle nie płakała, bo jej Wasylko pewnie jest teraz cherubinem, biedna Nasta zamiast ukoić w sobie żałość jeszcze więcej leź wylewała na wspomnienie zmarłego dziecka, choć już rok prawie mijał, jak stary kum Danyło zaniósł wśród zawiei śnieżnej małą trumnę na cmentarz busowiski, pokrywając ją połą kożucha, aby wilgoć nie zniszczyła malowanego papieru, którym była wylepiona. Ksiądz starosolski powiedział to na pocieszenie matki, spotkawszy raz Nastę na gościńcu, jak biegła z listami ze Smolnicy do Spasa, i biedna matka uczuła zrazu ulgę w sercu na to zapewnienie, którego dobrze nie rozumiała, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu słyszała o cherubinach. Ale kiedy następnej niedzieli wstąpiła po drodze do łacińskiego kościoła w Starem-Mieście i, trafiwszy właśnie na kazanie, słyszała, jak ksiądz wikary Dzikowski mówił o majestacie Stwórcy i o wojskach niebieskich, otaczających tron przedwieczny, o cherubinach i serafinach, Nasta piła duszą jego słowa, jakby słuchała kogoś, co widział wczoraj jej Wasylka i nawet z nim rozmawiał. Wyszła ze słowami księdza w uszach i głowie, a śpiesząc dalej ku Spasowi, nawlekała na biedną myśl swoją stówa kaznodziei, jak paciorki, a myśl rzeczywiście rwała jej się co chwila, jak słaba nitka, i słowa rozsypywały się, jak paciorki po gościńcu; gubiła jedno po drugiem, ale jedno przecie zostało, a było to wyrażenie księdza o „wojskach niebieskich”. I Nasta uczuła nagle wielki niepokój w sercu. Widać, że Pan Niebieski ma także służbę i wojsko i że jej biedny Wasylko służy w niem za cheruba. A kiedy jest w wojsku, choć w niebieskiem, to może tam coś podobnego do wojska cesarskiego, alboż to wiedzieć — a tyle nasłuchała się Nasta listów żołnierskich; każdy chłopiec pisze do domu o jakiś grajcar i o tem, jaki pan kapral ciężki i jaki pan kapitan ostry. Przestraszyła się Nasta bardzo — płakała dotąd tylko po Wasylku, teraz nagle przychodziła do przekonania, że jej tu, na ziemi myśleć trzeba o doli dziecka, co służy w „wojsku niebieskiem”. A musi mieć swoją dolę, skoro służy: złą, albo dobrą. A kiedy zła, czy nie można by jej naprawić? — A kiedy dobra, czyby też jeszcze lepszą być nie mogła? Macierzyńska troska szła do nieba za dzieckiem, które już na świecie troski nie potrzebowało. Chciała się Nasta wrócić do Starego-Miasta i wypytać dobrze księdza Dzikowskiego o tem wojsku anielskiem i o jego dziewięciu chórach; on musi to dobrze wiedzieć, on wie nawet może, w którym chórze, jakby w bataljonie, przebywa jej Wasylko. Ale nie śmiała biedna: gdzież takiej babie wchodzić w rozmowę z księdzem, i to łacińskim — a i śpieszyć się trzeba było koniecznie, aby nie spóźnić się z pocztą do Spasa do pana „verwaltcra”, który pewnie już zły czeka na gazety. Bo trzeba wiedzieć, że Nasta biegała co dzień ze Spasa na pocztę dobrą milę drogi i przynosiła listy dla zarządu kamery, dla żydów po karczmach, dla mieszkańców wiosek, które same nie posyłały na pocztę, a latem i dla gości żętycznych. Dlatego też Nastę znano w całej okolicy pod mianem pocztarki, dopóki późniejsze wypadki nie dały jej innej nazwy, streszczającej całą duszę zarobnicy, a to nazwy „fundatorki”. Nasta była już od lat dziesięciu wdową i od tyluż lat była pocztarką. Przedtem mąż jej spełniał tę czynność, którą łączył z obowiązkiem stróża przy urzędzie kameralnym spaskim. Nasta późno wyszła za mąż, a jakoś we dwa lata po przyjściu na świat Wasylka mąż ją odumarł, nie zostawiając nic prócz starej, na pół rozwalonej chałupy z przegniłą strzechą słomianą na końcu wsi nad potokiem, dwie wierzby odarte, starą gruszę, która już rodzić przestała, i szmat ogrodu, który nic rodzić nie chciał, bo był pokładem piasku i żwiru. To było całe dziedzictwo Nasty. Po śmierci męża pan „verwalter” pozwolił wspaniałomyślnie, aby Nasta biegała codziennie na pocztę, o przeszło całą mile. oddaloną, za co pobierała dwa złote na miesiąc, a jak obliczyła Nasta według zwyczajnego miądzy ludem tamtejszym monetarnego archaizmu, całe trzy „dudki” na dzień. Na pocztę wychodziła z domu o świcie, a odbywszy tam i napowrót czterogodzinną drogę, miała zawsze całą połowę dnia na zarobek. Latem było dobrze: wychodziła z domu z pierwszym rumieńcem jutrzenki, a wracała dobrze przed południem; dnia bożego było dużo, można było jeszcze zarobić w polu. Ale zimą ciężko było bardzo: i poczta później przychodziła, i przekopywać się trzeba było przez zaspy śniegu, bo w tych stronach zima ciężka i zawalna, a zarobek cały chyba z przędzy. Ale to wszystko było niczem, póki żył Wasylko. Do tej strasznej doby, w której „coś przyszło na dzieci”, że im gardła puchły i do trzeciego dnia żadne nie wytrzymało, tak, że w Busowiskach ile było dzieci do lat dwunastu, tyle mogiłek na cmentarzu nakopał stary Arseni — do tej doby, kiedy Nasta wracała z pocztą a Wasylka nie było pod Horkawiecką górą, gdzie zawsze czekał na nią z kilku owcami, a ona, zdjęta okropną trwogą przeczucia, pobiegła do czarnej chaty za wsią, nie czując ziemi pod bosą stopą, i zastała Wasylka pod przypieckiem na starym kożuchu jeszcze nieboszczyka ojca, z dużemi, okrągłemi oczyma, które jakby z wielkim lękiem i zdziwieniem patrzały na belki, aby się już nazajutrz niczego nie lękać i niczemu nie dziwić na świecie — aż do tej, mówią, czarnej godziny Nasta nie zazdrościła nikomu niczego, była szczęśliwa, jak królowa. Czarna, roztargana chata była dla niej wielkiem dziedzictwem, stara grusza gajem rozkosznym, a potoczek wesołym muzykantem, któremu się nigdy spać nie chciało. Ale od chwili, jak Wasylko był na cmentarzu, zaszło słonko dla Nasty — jeśli świeciło jeszcze, to dla innych ludzi, nie dla niej; świat się zrobił taki czarny i taki pusty, jak jej chałupa, która dopiero teraz wydała jej się bardzo czarna, tak, jak potok już teraz nie chciał śpiewać, tylko płynęła nim sama żałość, że byłaby go chętnie odwróciła na Paraszyne pole, gdyby była mogła, aby tak nie szlochał ciągle i dał choć zasnąć w nocy. Przedtem kurs codzienny na pocztę i z poczty nie był taki ciężki, mila nie była taka długa; teraz wyraźnie urosła, wyciągnęła się sama z siebie, jak żmija. Na gościńcu było wesoło, bo to ludzi i wózków i bryk na nim bywało aż od Turki i od Beskidu, ale to ją zajmowało tylko dopóki, jak sarna powiadała, nie zamknęły się jej uszy i oczy, tak, że sama nieraz pomyślała sobie, że na całym świecie, to jest od Łomnieńskich borów aż po górę Baczyńską, bo na tem się dla niej kończył świat i ultima Thule, chyba ona i stary siwy koń w Jolkowym kieracie pod Suszycą to naj podobniejsze do siebie stworzenia. Bywało, kiedy Wasylko jeszcze żył, to latem wyprowadzał ją aż pod Horkawiecką górę, a gdy wracała, zawsze ni stąd ni zowąd coś małego, szarego staczało się z pomiędzy górskich jałowców na dół, niby niewielka bryła ziemi, przypadało gdzieś w rowie gościńca i za chwilą znowu wychylało się z poza kupki żwiru drożnego do góry: był to Wasylko, okryty, jakby strzechą, sczerniałym kapeluszem słomianym z ogroronemi krysami, w szarej płachcie, spiętej ostro zastruganym kotkiem drewnianym, z batogiem trzy razy większym, niż on cały — coś niby strach na wróble, węzełek zgrzebnego płótna, tylko, że to wszystko miało dwoje dużych czarnych oczu iskrzących się, jak żywy węgiel. Wtedy w torbie Nasty znalazł się zawsze biały obwarzanek z smolnickiej murowanki, albo jajeczny kołacz od Ruchli staromiejskiej. Znowu była wiosna, ale już brakło tej małej szarej istoty, takiej szarej, że, jak się to położyło w miedzę na przeorane pole, myślałeś, że to skiba, jak każda inna, i zająca śpiącego łatwiejby poznać — zjadła biedactwo surowa ziemia, do której takie było podobne. Dla Nasty z całego świata nie zostało się nic, a jeśli co zostało, to coś zupełnie obojętnego, coś, co nie miało żadnego związku z jej duszą, tak, że jej już teraz „wszystko jedno” było. Ale od czasu, kiedy to ksiądz starosolski wspomniał, że Wasylko teraz jest cherubinem, a ksiądz wikary Dzikowski dodał dalszy ciąg do tego jednego słówka, które teraz, jak cień Wasylka, biegało za Nastą ze Spasa do Smolnicy, ze Smolnicy do Spasa, szumiało w gałęziach usychającej gruszy i mruczało w potoku — od tego czasu Naście przestało być „wszystko jedno”. Mój Boże, gdyby tak wiedzieć, jaka tam dola Wasylka w jednym z dziewięciu chórów niebieskiego wojska, gdyby tak wiedzieć, coby tu, z tej ziemi przebić się. mogło przez ten strop niebieski i trafić prosto do Wasylka? Odtąd ta jedna, jedyna myśl zapanowała w Naście, a zbyt wielką była, aby się obok niej pomieścić jeszcze coś mogło w jej głowie. Nasta nie była nigdy ani śmiała, ani wymowna — trudno jej było poradzić się kogo, tem trudniej, że sama nie umiała sobie zdać sprawy, o co jej chodzi. Raz próbowała coś mówić o tem z organistą Wiśniewskim i zapytała, coby tu robić, aby Wasylko nie był sierotą — „tam” — dodała tajemniczo i westchnęła... Organista, który się miał za osobę duchowną, uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, popatrzył na swoje cholewy, które się. błyszczały tak samo, jak u księdza kanonika, i odpowiedział, że jak sama umrze, to Wasylko przestanie być „tam sierotą”. Rzecz jasna, niema co mówić, jak umrze — ale nim umrze? A co wiedzieć, kiedy Pan Bóg śmierć zeszłe? Stary Onufryj, furman z lawrowskiego monasteru, posiwiał na służbie u bogobojnych czerńców, on jej poradzi pewnie, myślała — i za pierwszym razem, kiedy jechał do lasu, próbowała rozgadać się z nim o Wasylku, ale Onufryj popatrzył tylko na babę a potem na jej skórzaną torbą z listami, wyciągnął bardzo powoli fajkę z ust, wielki palec sztorcem nastawił ku górze i rzekł z filozoficzną powagą: Ba, hoby to buta poczta do nebes! Potem, kontent bardzo z siebie, zatkał usta cybuszkiem, jak korkiem, i zacisnął jeszcze wargi, jakby na znak, że już dosyć powiedział i że więcej nie powie. — Ba, gdyby to była poczta do nieba! — powtórzyła Nasta. — Ale kiedy niema! A czemu niema? — myślała dalej, krocząc czerwonemi stopami po gościńcu. Jak niema, to przecież to bardzo źle, że niema; między żywymi jest poczta, choć się nie rozłączają na zawsze i prędzej, lub później widzieć się z sobą mogą, a między matką a dzieckiem, co na zawsze poszło, poczty niema I I tak, gdzie tylko chciała uczepić myśl swoją, aby wysnuć z niej coś pewnego, wszędzie się rwało i rwało, i po każdej takiej próbie kończyło się na tem, że Nasta pochylała smutnie głowę i zamykała rzecz westchnieniem: Hodi! Hodi! — „trudno, ciężko”, fatalistyczne słowo ruskie, pełne głuchej rezygnacji, prolog ciężkiej konieczności, której się poddać trzeba, epilog walki, której wygrać nie można. W Busowiskach, gdzie Nasta mieszkała, nie było ani księdza, ani nawet cerkiewki; ludek żył tu bez nauki i opieki religijnej, jak dotąd w tylu górskich wioskach ruskich. To tłumaczy ciemnotę religijną naszej biednej bohaterki i niedostatek jej wyobrażeń chrześcijańskich. Wieś należała do parafji terszowskiej, ale tylko w wielkie świata odwiedzali tamtejszą cerkiew mieszkańcy busowiscy. Nasta raz do roku tylko bywała w cerkwi terszowskiej, a to w Wielką Sobotę, aby bić pokłony przed „Piaszczenicą” i poświęcić paschę wielkanocną. Tego roku nawet i w ten dzień uroczysty nie byla w cerkwi, bo paski i pisanek nie byto już święcić dla kogo, a przed „Płaszczenicą” nie miałaby była siły modlić się, boby jej chyba serce pękło od żałości. Ale teraz postanowiła sobie pójść zaraz w pierwszą niedzielę do Terszowa. Może będzie kazanie, może ks. Tarczanin będzie coś mówić o cherubinach, tak, jak ksiądz wikary Dzikowski w Starem-Mieście. Ale jegomość nie mówił nic o wojskach niebieskich. Mówił o modlitwie i jej potędze, mówił, że modlitwa jest ucieczką strapionych, lekiem dusz cierpiących, że modlitwa niebiosa przebija i że jest „pocztą do nieba”. Nasta, która pierwszej CZĘŚCI kazania nie rozumiała, ale według zwyczajnych reguł przyzwoitości biła się bez przerwy całą siłą w piersi, wydając równocześnie ciężkie westchnienia, bo tak wszyscy ludzie robili i bo bez tego kazanie bezskuteczne jest dla duszy, dopiero na owe ostatnie słowa kazania ocknęła się z nabożnego osłupienia. Wytężyła słuch, ile mogła, przestała bić się w piersi i patrzyła w księdza z szeroko otwartemi ustami, A więc jest poczta do nieba! A więc miała rację, rozumując, żeby to wielka była niesprawiedliwość, gdyby była Onufrego prawda, że poczty niema do nieba! Tylko, że ona, biedna, modlić się nie umiała; ledwie pacierz odmówić mogła i to niecały, bo „Wiruju” już jej nie dopisywało. A zresztą w tej jedynej modlitwie, którą umiała, nie było ani słówka o Wasylku, a jeśli modlitwa ma być pocztą do nieba, trzeba, żeby stał W niej wyraźnie Wasylko, jak adres stoi na liście. Skoro sama modlić się nie umiała, tak, jak nie umiałaby napisać listu — to trzeba koniecznie, aby „coś” modliło się za nią. Kiedy ktoś z jej znajomych chciał pisać do syna w wojsku, szedł do Motylewicza w Starem-Mieście, a Motylewicz kazał sobie za to płacić. Ale niedość zapłacić atylewicza: trzeba było jeszcze na poczcie kupić cesarską pieczątkę na list, bo bez tego wszystko za nic. A potem co po liście, kiedy w nim nic niema... Dmytryszyn sprzedał jałówkę, aby synowi w wojsku posłać pieniądze, a stara Jawdocha zastawiła ostatni sznurek korali u żydówki Bajnyszowej, tej, co masłem handluje, aby jej Iwaś, co stoi gdzieś za górami i wodami, na Węgrzech, dostał parę graj-carów. A ona co za jedna, że chciałaby darmo ? Biedna bo biedna, niema co mówić, ale przecież co kosztuje, to kosztuje, a na świecie nic za darmo. Tak argumentowała Nasta, pracując ciężko głową przez kilka tygodni, bo tyle czasu trzeba było, aby przyszła do jakiegoś wniosku i aby z tych kilku faktów i podobieństw realnego świata, któremi dysponował jej umysł, zrobić sobie abstrakcję. Kilku tygodni potrzeba na to było, a przez ten cały czas Nasta chodziła, jak „durna”, z zaciśniętemi ustami, z oczami, nieruchomo wpatrzonemi w szczere powietrze, a muszkuły jej twarzy pomarszczonej w takiej były kontrakcji, jakgdyby się znajdowała ustawicznie w stanie wielkiego fizycznego natężenia. Cherubiny w kazaniu księdza Dzikowskiego, organista Wiśniewski w błyszczących cholewach, bazyljański furman Onufryj, ksiądz terszowski, poczta smolnicka, pisarz Motylewicz, jałówka Dmytryszyna i korale Jawdochy — to były ogniwa sylogizmu, i przez to wszystko ciemny, napół pogański umysł Nasty przebił się mozolnie i nareszcie doszedł do chrześcijańskiego pojęcia ofiary. Trzeba, aby dla Wasylka poniosła ofiarę, ofiarę z tego, co jej udziałem było na tej ziemi, a więc z trudu, z głodu, z bezsenności nocnej, z ciężkich znojów letniego skwaru i z okrutnego biczowania zimowych wichrów, byle ten znój, i głód, i chłód zamienić na to, o co, jak się przekonała, najtrudniej było zawsze dla niej i jej podobnych: na pieniądz, na tę najcięższą daninę ubogiego, na krystalizację jego krwi i potu. Kiedy Nasta widziała ludzi busowiskich, płaczących najdłużej i najrzęsistszemi łzami, to zawsze o pieniądze. Seneta z Popowszczyzny dużo przeniósł na siebie: syn poszedł w rekruty, żona umarła, a kiedy skradziono mu pieniądze, zebrane na zapłacenie żyda Wolfa, poszedł do komory i powiesił się, i taki koniec był wszystkiemu. O wszystko ciężko, ale o pieniądze najciężej. Tak tedy Nasta przyszła do pozytywnego rezultatu w swych rozumowaniach, przekonała się, że, nim będzie mogła nadać jakiekolwiek ciało marzeniu serca, musi mieć dużo pieniędzy. Ale to „dużo” było dla Nasty pojęciem całkiem niejasnem, nieokreślonem. Co to jest dużo pieniędzy? Przypuszczała tyle tylko, że to „dużo” zaczyna się na granicy, po której nie liczy się już ani na grajcary, ani na „dudki”, ani nawet na „szajne”, jak bywało, ale na całe złote. Musi uzbierać dużo pieniędzy, „bohato”, tak „bohato”, aby aż było dosyć. Category:Madonna Busowiska